


My Hero-My Love-My Worst Nightmare

by VibrantVenus



Series: Writing War [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ;))))))), Akumatized Marinette, F/M, Foo Fighters - Freeform, I don't regret a damn thing, I'm evil, Justin Timberlake - Freeform, My Love, Song Lyrics, Songfic, forever the sickest kids - Freeform, fuck yes, my hero, my worst nightmare, satan right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My spotify did a thing and inspired this, (plus my friend is a little shit, but, see, I'm a complete bitch.)<br/>My Hero - Foo Fighters<br/>My Love - Justin Timberlake<br/>My Worst Nightmare - Forever the Sickest Kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero-My Love-My Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurialComet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/gifts).



_-_

_There goes my hero_

_watch her as she goes_

_There goes my hero_

_She's ordinary_

  Adrien sighed happily, Ladybug was amazing! She was wonderful, and he knew her, knew **Ladybug** better than anyone else. Her alter-ego was an entirely different story, an entirely different thing. They both agreed, neither should learn the other's identity. For safety purposes, yes, but sometimes he wanted, wanted so bad to know who she was underneath the mask. Underneath the shell of her Miraculous, her Kwami, whoever she was. He wanted to know, he wanted to know the things she loved. What made her happy? What was her favorite color? What brought her joy, what took it away? 

   He felt the hand on his shoulder before he saw it, turning his head to shoot the stoic secretary a smile, he stood. His father wanted him, why else would he be sending Nathalie? His father didn't touch him, didn't even speak to him really. What could he want?

-

_There goes my Hero_

_Watch Her as She goes_

_There goes my Hero_

_She's Ordinary._

_-  
_

_I can see us holding hands_

_Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand_

_I can see us on the country side_

_Sitting in the grass laying side by side_

_-_

Adrien felt like a terrible person. He was in love with Ladybug, how could he not be? Chat Noir was in love with Ladybug, and that's just how it goes. But Adrien was starting to see Marinette. He didn't know when the two became separate people. He knew it was true though. Adrien was the boy whose father didn't care enough, and the missing mother. Adrien was the boy everybody wanted to be, was the only person he wished he wasn't. Chat was cool, he was funny and disconnected from anything having to do with little boy Adrien. Marinette was lovely, with her big blue eyes and little pig tails. She always had this smell about her, something warm like baking bread and love. Sure she stuttered a bit, but, God she was **perfect**. 

   She'd blushed brighter than Ladybug's suit when he asked if she was doing anything that weekend.

-

_I can see Us holding hands_

_Walking on the beach, Our toes in the sand_

_I can see Us on the country side_

_Sitting in the grass laying Side by Side_

_-_

_I never did, never did I ever_

_Love anyone other than you_

_But secretly, I always want to see you cry_

_So I push you till you do._

_-_

  They'd been dating for a year when it happened. Chloe was the most persistent person he'd met in his entire 15 years of living, even more so than Copycat. Marinette had walked into the classroom to see Chloe kissing him. He couldn't breathe and his chest hurt to see Marinette running out of the room, tears in her eyes. He pushed her off of him, recovering from the shock of foreign lips meeting his own and thick perfume preventing the flow of blood to his brain. Chloe was giving him one of those looks, those 'Aren't you proud of me' grins that he hated oh so much. He wanted to hit her, use his miraculous and scratch her til she bled. He wondered where the thoughts had come from as her grin dropped, maybe from the clearly murderous expression on his face. He was about to snap at her when the wall behind him burst. He turned slowly, to see one porcelain pale leg stretched out tiny black shoes covering a foot that had clearly bust the wall down. His eyes snapped up to an, oh so recognizable face. Full pink lips pulled into an emotionless line, he could only see her lips, the mask covering her eyes prevented him from seeing anything else. But he knew.

   Marinette.

   She stepped into the room, and everything was silent. He stared at her, memorizing her appearance before he ran off. The dress was white with a red sash around her waist, a blood red heart stitched over her chest. Long black gloves covered her arms and the mask was porcelain pale, red rimming the blackened eyes, and a blue tear was painted on it. He ran to a darkened area, quickly becoming Chat. He stepped out, but stopped at the sight of thread looped around the walls, effectively trapping him. He sighed and quickly maneuvered through, hoping Ladybug would get there soon. He stopped at the sight of Marinette facing away from him. Her back bared. There wasn't even any thread in the room, it was too easy. He called out softly, "Marinette.." She didn't turn to face him. However the swish of air had him jumping out of the way of attack by thread. He watched it cut through a desk, and was suddenly quite glad his hearing was so great as Chat. She turned to face him, he couldn't tell if she was looking at him or not. 

   The darkness of her eyes glowed a light purple and she leapt at him, body twirling in the air, threads shooting around her. He jumped away, avoiding an almost untimely death. He was being stupid, but he refused to fight her, and so kept jumping out of the way as she continuously shot her threads at him. He panted softly as a couple strands caught him, smacking him against the wall. His rips protested as he scrambled out of the way of another attack, "Where are you Ladybug?" He couldn't move, his body so beaten up he could only fall limp as the thread looped it's way around, and around his body. Marinette stepped closer, her face so close he could feel her breath, "Don't you see Chat? Ladybug's not coming." He coughed weakly, "what..what are you talking about?" She laughed, her voice unusually cold compared to the warmth she was. Her hair fell in loose curls around her face as she spoke again, "Are you really that stupid? That **blind**? You never even had a hint of an Idea?" His ribs ached in protest as threads tightened as she leaned in, "Don't you see Chat? I'm Ladybug."

   He froze, surely? But no, he was seeing the resemblance now, god he was so stupid not to see it before. She didn't even change her hairstyle, and her eyes and voice never changed. He felt so ridiculous, so small as Marinette laughed again. "There there kitty, It'll all be better soon." The threads tightened, and in that moment his strength returned. He didn't question it, quickly using his Cataclysm. The threads dissolved and he jumped back as more flew towards him. He knew Ladybug, knew her strengths and weaknesses, if he could just subdue her long enough to find her akumatized item. He had a sick feeling that the mask was the thing controlling her. He had five minutes to figure out exactly how he would be destroying it. There was no way he'd be able to escape Marinette long enough to feed Plagg and raise his energy. This was the fight of a lifetime. He quickly jumped out of the way as more threads flew at him. 

   Suddenly Marinette jumped at him, just as he raised his hand to scratch at the next threads. His hand felt warm and he stared in horror at his hand, fully submerged in her chest. He quickly pulled out of her, flinching at the slick sound of her blood. He pulled the mask off, shattering it beneath his foot. The akumatized butterfly remained trapped beneath his foot. He pulled Marinette up as her eyes lost heir milky quality. Tears bubbled in the corners of her eyes as blood dribbled from the hole in her chest. "Marinette, oh god, where is your miraculous?" He was frantic, her mouth opened softly tears flowing down her cheeks freely, "I..I gave it to him. I was so stupid, It's all gone." She shuddered, "I remember everything...I was so upset oh god." He pulled her closer, and heard the faint beep as he transformed back into Adrien. Blue eyes stared at him in abject horror, "A-Adrien?" She coughed softly, blood dribbling from the corner of her lips. He nodded softly, realizing this would be his only chance to explain, "I din't kiss Chloe, you know that right?" She chuckled softly, coughing up more blood than air, "I figured, but I was just so upset, I couldn't.." He nodded softly, keeping his foot pressed down firmly on the butterfly as he bent down. He hugged her body close, his shoulders shaking at the realization of what he'd just done. What he'd just lost.

   "Don't cry you silly cat" His chuckle was watery as he wiped his face. 

   "I wouldn't dream of it my lady."

   She made a noise and went limp in his arms. He shifted her body, moving his ear to her chest.

   He froze.

    **Nothing**.

   There was nothing, no sound. He quickly groped for her wrist, pressing a finger on a pulse, murmuring worriedly when he couldn't find anything. He was frantic, this couldn't be the end, this couldn't just be it. But, with a heavy heart he realized it was. His wails echoed through the empty hallways.

_-_

_I never did, never did I Ever_

_Love anyone other than You_

_But secretly, I always want to see You cry_

_So I push You till You do._

_-_

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck off Chance.


End file.
